Undertale - Tale of Romance (Prologue)
by Incraydeeble
Summary: After being released from the underground of Mt. Ebott, the monsters found their place in the human world and started the life, they all dreamed about. In this story, I will narrate the love lifes, as well as other relationships of the main characters of Undertale. Normally, each character would have their own font. Sadly it's not possible to export fonts in this board. I'm sorry!


**Tale of Romance**

 **Prologue**

"SANS!" - "sup, bro?" - "YOU REALLY NEED TO PICK UP THAT SOCK! I HAVE A GUEST COMING OVER THIS EVENING!" - "a guest?", Sans scratches the back of his shorts, acting like he would scratch his butt if he would have one. It is kind of untypical for Papyrus to have someone coming over for him. "maybe it was undyne?", Sans thought. But she was still in Paris with Alphys on their honeymoon, so that couldn't be possible. Except for Undyne and Frisk, no one really would visit Papyrus. "frisk is coming over?", he asked. "NO, IDIOT! I'M HAVING A DATE!", he answered. "a date? papyrus?", sans asked himself. "wasn't the last date you had with frisk? when we were still trapped in mt. ebott? but then you decided to friendzone him, because he dated you better than you dated him?" - "NO! I DECIDED TO FRIENDZONE HIM, BECAUSE HE WASN'T PAPYRUS ENOUGH!", he explained, switching to a dramatical pose. Papyrus was surely acting strange lately. Well, more than usual at least. "so. who is this secret guest you don't want to tell me about?", Sans asked. "DON'T BE SO NOSEY, SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECIDED TO KEEP IT A SECRET!", his brother answered, slowly changing from screaming to whispering. "and that's why?", Sans asked again. Papyrus looked confused at him. It is unnatural for Sans to be so curious about what Papyrus does. Maybe he was jealous? "SANS..." - "sup?" - "ARE YOU..." - "paps, don't." - "DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL STILL SPEND TIME WITH YOU, REGARDLESS OF MY NEW, BLOOMING ROMANCE!", Papyrus explained, trying to comfort his brother. "i am not jealous, paps. i just want to be sure that you are not dating a psychopath." - "WHY SHOULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD DATE A PSYCHOPATH?" - "because he seems to be papyrus enough for ya." - "SANS!" - "nevermind. i'm going to grillby's." - "SANS! THE SOCK!" - "sorry, i can't hear you. i'm getting ready for my... spare-ribs.", Sans shouts while leaving the perfect copy of their old house in Snowdin.

In the meanwhile, next door, Toriel is preparing Frisks breakfast. "My child, please get ready.", she calls them. "Let's see. Waffles with whipped cream and blue-berries. And, I think, apple juice? Or maybe orange juice?" - "Good morning, mom." - "Good morning, Frisk. Orange juice or apple juice, what do you prefer?" - "Orange juice." - "Friiisk?", they both started smiling. "Orange juice, please.", they correct themselves. Toriel chuckled and filled a glass with her freshly made orange juice. "Don't rush. You've got plenty of time before going to school." - "But I want to see Uncle Sans!" - "You can as well visit him after school. He's probably at grillby's right now, anyways."- Frisk seemed a little sad at first, but they understood. "You know that in the human world, kids are not allowed to enter a bar.", she explained. They nodded. After they finished their breakfast, Frisk grabbed their backpack, kissed Toriels cheek and left the house. Toriel chuckled again, while putting the dirty dishes inside the dish-washer. "Tori?", someone shouted behind the entrance door. She glared at the door, angry with a sharp look. "Oh, come on! You can't hate me for the rest of your life!", the voice got louder. Toriel clenched her fists and threw a fireball against the door. "Leave!", she whispered loudly. The voice disappeared and she let out a sigh of relief. "I will never forgive you, for what you've done.", she whispers.

While Frisk walked down the street, which leads to their school, they suddenly felt something. It was something they always felt in the underground. A quick heartbeat sent shockwaves through their body and they jumped back, dodging three crooked bones, sinking into the concrete where they were just standing. "hey, kiddo.", Sans waved at him, standing on the roof of a red house, which adjoins the street. "seems like you're still in form, huh?", he chuckled and teleported right in front of Frisk. "Sans!", Frisk shouted while running at him to give him a hug. "going to school, huh?" - They nod. "so, what about i come visit you and tori today?" - "Yes!" - "alright then. i'll see you later. have fun in school!", he laughed, snapped and disappeared. Frisk smiled and continued to walk down the street, excited. They can't await to play with Toriel and Sans, like they do almost every weekend. Frisk and Sans would either sit at the table, watching Toriel cook and telling each other jokes. Or they would play charade, which wouldn't be as funny, because Sans always imitates a sloth. He even crossed out the word "sloth" on the card and wrote "lazybones" above it. Toriel always laughs about that joke and nothing makes Frisk happier to see their mom laughing. No matter what, it's always great having Sans around.

"No!" - "Come on!" - "No!" - "Please!" - "I. Said. NO!" - "Undyne, please, do it at least for me!" - "Alphys, I told you that I would do anything for you. But this?", Undyne turns around, looking at Alphys, who is sitting on their double bed, looking desperately at her. "This is humiliating! It's degrading! It's-" - "Oh my gosh, calm down! I only want you to wear this dress!" - "I won't wear a dress! Dresses are something for women!" - "B-but you ARE a woman!" - "I am a warrior!" - "You WERE a warrior." - "That is NOT a reason for me to start wearing dresses!", Undyne crosses her arms, clearly offended. It's not like she didn't want to wear the dress, she just didn't want to wear it because Alphys said it, but for herself, because she wanted to wear it. "Since you started your training with Papyrus, your self-confidence is smothering me!" - Alphys bowed her head down. "Alright. I'm sorry that I'm such a disorder for your life.", she left their hotel room, carrying the black cocktail-dress meant for Undyne away. "You're not-", but she was already gone. "God damn it!", she screamed, filled with anger. "Can't I just shut my mouth for once?! Just for once?!", she punched the wall next to her and lied down on the big double bed. In the meanwhile, Alphys already folded the dress and wrapped it back up. She had dried tears on her face and sniffed every few seconds, until she reached the fashion store where she bought the dress. "Welcome to Dressabell, how can I-", the lady stopped talking as she saw the small, yellow dinosaur looking up to her with dried tears on her face. "Is everything okay? Do you need a tissue?", she asked kindly. Alphys shook her head. "I'd like to give back this dress.", she whimpered. "Alright. I see it was open. Did you wear it?" - Alphys shook her head again. "I need the receipt." - "I've got it here.", she grabbed into the left pocket of her laboratory preparations and pulled out the receipt. She gave both the dress and the receipt to the lady, who walked to the cash register. Alphys looked at her. She was tall, smooth and had lips as red as an apple. Her brown hair was short, but curly and voluminous. She wore a short, blue dress and a dark blue beret. "She's so pretty.", Alphys thought. "I bet she would wear that dress for me." - The lady waved Alphys towards her. "W-what?", she walked slowly towards the cash register. "Do you want to exchange the dress, or do you just want a refund?" - "I w-want a refund, p-please.", Alphys stuttered. The employee gave her the money and a brochure. "I hope you'll feel better, soon.", she said. Alphys looked up to her. "Paris is the city of love. Hearts are never broken for long in this place.", she explained. It made her smile a little bit. She left the fashion store, making her way back to the hotel.

Asgore sighed. "Will she ever forgive me?", he whispered, looking at the birds in front of him pecking on the bread crumbs he threw. "I mean, I made my mistakes but...", he looked up to the sky. The giant, fuzzy pushover took a deep breath. "It's so blue, it looks like an ocean. And big fluffy sheeps are taking a bath in it.", he chuckled. Suddenly, a bird flew on his shoulder and started to peck on his beard. "I'm sorry, little one. There are no bread crumbs in my beard.", he said, smiling, and brushed the little birds head with his finger. "What should I do? What CAN I do?", he sighed again.


End file.
